memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Adele Simmons (Vice Admiral)
Pasteur I removed the information about how she worked for Starfleet Tactical on the [[USS Pasteur|USS Pasteur]] as that seems more likely to be referring to Adele Simmons (Vice Admiral). Does the Pasteur dedication plaque specify rank (it doesn't on the dedication plaques page), because if it doesn't we probably should assume that the Pasteur Simmons is the Vice Admiral one from the the ''Brattain''.--Tim Thomason 02:05, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) :I've suggested the explanation that all the officers referred to as admirals on the past Brattain plaque, but then later referred to as captains were probably being referred to by a titles (captain of a fleet or ship despite having admiral rank, based on Kirk's precedent of "demoting" himself in title. The real reason I do this is because there isn't really any evidence there should be separate people with the same name -- it makes more sense to keep a mojority of them unified in a single article. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 03:24, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) :: I don't like the way this page is written. This individual starts is a doctor and vice admiral as far back at the 2320s/30s through the 2360s, yet serves as an ensign on voyager in the 2370s? I would rather bite the bullet and lean towards making each their own, rather than this. --Alan del Beccio 02:51, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Background information :*''The "real" reason for these numerous references is that Simmons's career was traced solely using directory signs, dedication plaques, and other okudagrams.'' :*''It is possible that there are different characters.'' :*''It isn't clear if Simmons could have been part of the Voyager crew when it was trapped in the Delta Quadrant, and worked on the Prometheus, which was built after Voyager was stranded. However, it is possible she made contributions to the Prometheus design or construction before he was lost, and was still listed on the plaque in absentia. She could also have been assigned to the ship before it was stranded in the Delta Quadrant : during construction or test phase... Another explanation could be that the crew manifest was deliberately falsified in order to disturb aliens who tries to scan the database or board the ship, which could explain the use of the people on the dedication plaque with ranks that obviously are doubtful.'' :*''It is possible for an admiral in command of a ship to use the title of captain. Its also possible that she could have stepped down to a lower rank. Precedents for this have been established in that Beverly Crusher is a medical officer who will possibly spend time as a starship commanding officer, and Julian Bashir is a doctor who also has tactical experience sought after by Section 31, so her career changes, while unlikely, are possible.'' :*''It isn't clear why she was listed as a vice admiral in 2345, as a captain and a doctor in the 2360s, and then as an ensign in the 2370s.'' The entire background section was speculation except the first note which is unnecessary. — Morder (talk) 21:11, November 8, 2009 (UTC)